Talk:Konan
Home Why does Konan live in the Rain village if she can't use her jutsu when she's wet? Madara uchiha99 16:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :She was born there, and Pein can stop the rain if necessary.Jacce 16:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Erm.... I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but when Konan is interrogating the Konoha-nin and the ninja says something along the lines of "f**k you", Konan raises her hand, and you can clearly see a black piercing on her inner arm. I wonder if Pein (or Pain, whatever) put that there for a reason... hmm. Sorry, but I don't remember the episode -- 13:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hold on a minute, I'll try to find it. -- 13:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I have checked, it is chapter 422 page 3, and I think it is Pains fat body that are holding up his own arm to absorb the ninjas jutsus. Jacce 14:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I missed that because it was on the same row. Now I see. Thanks. -- 19:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :In the flashback she was seen fighting in the rain, and Pain hit her with a water-release attack to get the oil off of her. I think she's definitely just vulnerable to oil, not water. 14:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then why did Pain stop his Rain jutsu when he asked here to search for their intruder? Also remember bubbles have more air then water, the water used there most likely dries off as soon as it pops. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 15:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::The rain's a detection technique and they had already detected Jiraiya, perhaps, or maybe to save chakra for the coming fight. Konan's been seen fighting in rain while standing on water, and the bubble technique was a huge torrent that made waves. It's hard to argue with her literally fighting in the rain with no difficulty using paper jutsu before. 18:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It's logical to assume that she wasn't made of paper back then, so didn't suffer the same weaknesses to rain. Additionally, the shuriken she uses in that instance are propelled by Nagato's wind-attack, giving some resistance to the rain. ~SnapperT '' 19:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The making and throwing of them was unaffected before Nagato did anything, so it wasn't like the oil's stickiness. She also had sheets floating around her unhindered during the flashback fight, and washing oil off with a water-release jutsu wouldn't do anything. There's no time when she has demonstrated vulnerability to it like how she is to oil, it's speculation based just on Pain ending his jutsu. A possibility on that is that while it wouldn't stop her combat skills very much, as demonstrated by her using different paper jutsu while wet, it might bog down her butterfly travel mode and make it hard for such light objects to fly, which'd tie it all together without giving her an un-demonstrated weakness. 21:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't call those sheets floating, and the crab's attack was heavily bubbified. But I'll agree that she isn't susceptible to all liquids. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #14867 The following message was left by ''Anonymous via on 2008-10-30 05:45:37 UTC theres a problem on the background part. Jiraya decided to took them up before Nagato killed the Rock ninja. He Did it to teach them something of ninjutso so they could survive the hostile ambient they were living I have lately begun to think that maybe pain and konan are actually siblings instead of lovers. They both look very alike, had the same hairstyle when they were younger, have the same birth date (february 20) and nagato's comment on chapter 373 page 10 could also support this. What do others think of this ? :That's pure speculation, unless someone directly states it we cannot list it as a fact on the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 3, 2009 @ 17:11 (UTC) :Pain doesn't have a birthday and Nagato's is 9/19. Not related. Indeead, that is why i asked first. Yahiko and Konan are the ones with the same birthday, (Yup, Feb 20) But it should have been mentioned by now if they were related, besides, it says that Nagato's parents were killed and then Konan found him, after finding Yahiko. Another note here, I'm not positive if it is correct or not, but I think the thing is that Nagato used the bring-back to life thing he used on the dead girl to replace one of the Pain's on Yahiko, after he died from a mission as one of the other Pain's state, explains everything but I haven't read the chapter yet to see if that's what it is. --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter 441 I just want to know in chapter 441 when naruto was tracing pain did you notice the tree they were in wasnt a tree at a close up you could see the sheets of paper, i think its like a giant paper shield to disguise them so just asking Alexfkdianna 20:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that too. The area that Nagato and Konan are hiding in is a giant tree made of paper sheets. They needed a high place to transmit the signal so they choose to make one instead of using actual terrain. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 20:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The paper can probably just be what's been blocking out the transmissions, so tha the chakra cannot be traced back to Pain, just a though Shikamaru42 11:38, 28 March 2009 :And yet, Naruto through the Chakra rod was able to find out where they were.... ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 15:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ya i just wanted to know if anyone noticed that i thought it looked wierd, and naruto can only trace it cuz he absorbed pains chakra and traced it back to the origanal source Alexfkdianna 14:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Through With Akatsuki Why is she loyal to Akatsuki? Why is the Akatsuki icon still on her page? She said in the manga 499 that she was through with Akatsuki. Shouldn't someone get rid of those? :Since she once was loyal to Akatsuki, it stays. We deal with the the entire series, not just the present. Jacce | Talk 19:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Kage and age @ thano fireboy, Thano if you are gonna keep on undoing things constantly and if they are not vandalism you must,Give a Reason on Here or on the Summary!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 12:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Animated Konan I have the animated version of Konan, I dont know if this helps with anything to the wiki. I didn't want to post it with out permission. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Although an anime pic should be used, I feel waiting for a better frame is better. The current pic is a lot better than the anime so far, because, well obviously u had to crop it quite a bit. Btw, u dont really need permission as such. U just need to add a Fair use Rationale, and a fair use license to the image when uploading and your fine. That and the pic cant be fan art or from leafninja.com, but other than that, if u feel it's better just upload it and use it, and see how the community reacts...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The Picture is great but i agree with aliengamer Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay I will not go against his decision. I'll wait. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::::Just watched the epi, and well, found out that the image can be uncropped, and not this small if a proper screenshot is taken. But the pic still sucks compared to the manga...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 02:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually it's "can't be fan art, and shouldn't be from leafninja.com". Fan art is a "This has nothing to do with what we're actually depicting, and it's copyright violation" issue. levaninja.com is a "Their images are shitty and they complain to much" issue, they don't have copyright over the images they put on their site. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 4, 2009 @ 03:57 (UTC) :::::Well i will take a HD picture that doesn't suck and if the manga picture is better then put the anime konan somewhere else like the other pictures. If yes then the picture is just 20 minutes away...Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 09:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I allready have a screenshot i've taken from a 720p episode...Thats HQ, but the frame still sucks...The manga is still better for now...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Picture Shoodnt we add 1....i meen she has been seen in the episode--Moiz1224 (talk) 06:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) is konan really weak against fire jutsu? i saw her using paper against jiraiya's fire jutsu and she was able to stop the fire. i think it was on shippuden episode 130. Hm, yea. Some sheets were burned but she really didn't have that much problem with it. I guess Konan has a thing for people calling weaknesses that aren't really major. ZeroSD (talk) 11:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Kage Where does it say that Konan's now the leader of the hidden rain village? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Well if she's not, then she'll be quite embarrassed later on after announcing village policy/changing alliances like she did. ZeroSD (talk) 06:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) well, she was the 2nd-in-comand before, as "God's Angel" so its logical she took full control of the rain village with Nagato being dead and all... and it would be useful to have another village to side with the current alliance...-- (talk) 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Amegakure isnt one of the great five hidden villages so there leader doesent get that title of a Kage, go look up the Kage section. TheBlueBlur (talk) 16:01, December 6, 2009 6 Paper Flowers This is somewhat igsinifigant, but I think it should be noted that as a sign of peace, Konan often offers a paper flower as a sign. It was first seen when the Ame Three approached the Sannin and when Konan departed back to Amegakure.--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace (talk) 00:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I agree, nice link. --Hasofcd (talk) 04:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) By the way, where did the paper flowers go when Naruto returned to Konoha with Kakashi in the next chapter? Look here, Konan gives Naruto a bouquet: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/449/16/ and here, it is gone: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/450/01/ Surely, the bunch of paper flowers she gave is not something Naruto could just put into his pocket?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:04, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Fūinjutsu? Simant (talk) 03:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Or maybe Kakashi's kamui teleported it to another dimension. ;-) Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 06:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) has it ever been mentioned that we have something like paper release or it is considered a bloodline limit technique? *Nope. Omnibender - Talk - 16:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was just Konan's own invented jutsu. Paper release would be awesome, though. (Wood release and er..wind release? She would use earth, water and wind, wow) For all we know Konan was born completely normal. --Hasofcd (talk) 23:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, none of Konan's jutsu were ever called Shiton (紙遁). Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ame Orphans in the ame orphan section it said that jiraya yahiko and nagato were the leaders but konan wasn't should we put that in the trivia sec or not.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 22:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan God's Angel Shoudn't "God's Angel" or just "Angel" be putted as title for her? All of Amegakure call her as such. I created a similair topic in Nagato's page. --TekkenStorm (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) +.~Maybe it's because of Nagato..I mean, they call him, "God".. and Konan has always by his side..maybe a reason why Ame people call her "Angel"..hm.. -- (talk) 11:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Paper producing jutsu The jutsu we have listed don't really explain everything she's done. She seems to be able to make paper - not from her body, but just...out of nowhere, probably from pure chakra. She made a gigantic tree, cuccoons for Nagato & Yahiko's bodies, and those paper flowers for Naruto all without using her Dance of the Shikigami jutsu. She seems to be able to just make paper. I think this should be listed. --Hasofcd (talk) 17:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :We never see her create the tree, but with the cocoons and the flowers, the paper seems to be coming out of her sleeve. It seems to me those paper sheets are coming from her body. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this is an interesting point... I mean, either hasofcd is right, and she's making paper out of chakra, or there is some football stadium somewhere filled with paper waiting for her to use, lol.--SkyFlicker (talk) 20:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) She gets it from home depot lol (I didn't make the post above...) I don't think they're coming from her body, then her whole body would be paper, right? There just appearing. And also, she's got to have some justu for allowing them to take on color, or she'd never have been able to pull off the gigantic tree hiding place. --Hasofcd (talk) 22:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :At this moment, there is no reason to assume it's a different technique than her Dance of the Shikigami. We already know she can turn her whole body into paper. Changing the colour of the paper seems like a small feat. The only thing that could point to a different technique is the amount of paper she uses, but since we don't know how much is normal for her, we cannot say if that is truly a different technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, Mei has a jutsu listed called Lava Globs when the only distinction between it and her other technique is looking different. Konan's body is not paper and yet she's producing and using so much of it, it just seems to fit the bill of another justu under those criteria. --Hasofcd (talk) 03:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Mei has the benefit of never having been in a databook, which means she is a perfect target for a bunch of useless articles on unnamed jutsu that may or may not be unique. Konan, however, has been in a databook, and despite all the different things she had done up to that point, almost everything is piled into the Dance of the Shikigami entry. It's difficult to separate something from Dance of the Shikigami when the databook says it's just an aspect of Dance of the Shikigami. ''~SnapperT '' 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) maybe she have scrolls in her akasuki coats or summon tattoos --Linkdarkside (talk) 01:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You have wrote this:Konan has been shown to be and fold enough paper to mimic environmental surroundings. So I think she can creat paper, because of this part of the sentence: able to produce Italic text Domynyk 11:50, Sept 18, 2010 (UTC) Konan's Abilities I don't think it's fair to consider Konan as powerful yet, as only a little of her ability has been displayed. She was also maneuvered by Jiraiyah way too fast, which also makes her abilities quite questionable. Although some argue that she just refused to fight Jiraiyah due to sentimental attachments. It should be noted that while she is in shikikami form, she is capable of hovering. It was also odd how she had no problem blocking a fire attack, yet struggled with oil. :Huh? I'd say it's fair to consider her S-rank. Nobodies saying she's necessarily as powerful as other S-ranks, like Jiraiya or Itachi, but being a part of Akatsuki must count for *something*, right? Plus, people in Ame feared her, aaaaaaaand when she took over we didn't hear about any resistance or issue with her leading Ame. Igaram (talk) 16:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) hmmmmmm i see your points but konan has quite a weird power and i consider her quite a powerful person or other wise i don't think she'd be in akatsuki just my opinion astro sign seems theres a problem with her astro sign in her birthdate. How (or who) can (I) fix it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Jutsu Should we add in the jutsu part that justsu where she creates a giant tree from paper here the link http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/443/16/ :I think we can safely lump that one in with the Dance of the Shikigami technique. Not really much need for a seperate listing - maybe a little nod to her moderately ironic ability to create trees out of paper could be included in the Shikigami technique's page? (talk) 23:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Speculation? isn't it speculating to say shes Amehagakures leader now? i mean it is most likely, her afterall pledging herself to Naruto's side in the upcoming war, but i don't think she directly said she was gonna take over, did she?-- (talk) 00:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it probably is. But the fact that she was second in command when Pain was leading Amegakure, and that she felt she could speak on behalf of the village (and she already had their respect as the Angel of Pain or whatever she was) kinda points to her becoming defacto leader. It's far more likely that she's the new leader than not. (talk) 15:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) who is her voice actor Laura Bailey or Susan Dalian is her anime voice Susan Dalian, and Laura Bailey is her voice for Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. It is neither, I just completed the game and in the credits it said she was played by Dorothy Fahn according to the credits of UNH3. Final Bouquet Shouldnt it be noted in her article that the bouquet she gave Naruto was placed at Jiraiya's tob with a copy of the Gutsy Ninja? It's in Nauto Volume 48, just one of the small additions Kishimoto made when releasing the actual volume. Perhaps the anime will show it...Grimmjow2 (talk) 14:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't really have anything to do with Konan, though, does it? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Her Eyebrows I don't know if it's worth mentionin' but since the eyebrow thing is also said on Zabuza's article I'm gonna say it: every time Konan uses a Paper Bunshin it doesn't have any eyebrows, while the real Konan is always seen with eyebrows. Maybe we should put it in the trivia section ? Art-is-a-blast (talk) 06:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's not true. At least not in the manga. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Then this means it's one of Kishi's usual errors, but still, eyebrows don't keep appearing and dissapearing.. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 08:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If it's only in the anime, it has nothing to do with Kishimoto-sensei. If it also happens in the manga, could you tell me where? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::From here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/370/01/ and up to Pain's invasion. Art-is-a-blast (talk) 13:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::She has eyebrows there. They're rather thin, so they can be difficult to distinguish from other lines, but she certainly does have them. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Madara's confrontation with Konan In the Binktopia version at least, Madara says "I see you have no intention of telling me where you hid the rinnegan... Nagato", talking to Konan as if she's Nagato. This article doesn't reflect that (and the sentence was worded sort of poorly). I'm assuming there was a translation/grammar mess up somewhere, whether in the translation I read or how the editor worded his sentence, so what's right? XxKibaxX (talk) 20:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't jump to conclusions because in manga it isn't really as clear as to whom you are seeing when contrasted to anime... and I kinda believe Nagato was the one standing before Madara.... Konan did say Nagato was the seventh Pain who had control over life and death... just a speculation though that Nagato is revived and asks Konan to remove his rinnegan and destroy them having known that Madara was searching for the eyes to prepare for war......--1david12 . (talk) 20:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Think of the ellipsis as a slash, or an "also known as"; he needs to find Nagato's body in order to take the Rinnegan. ''~SnapperT '' 22:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. An odd phrasing, but Madara is talking to Konan, about Nagato there. ZeroSD (talk) 00:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hold on a sec what about kabuto when he confronted madara he brought out his resurection jutsu with some members of the akatsuki and nagato was there one of kabutos use this is weird and also i saw the manga as well it is weird that madara says rinnegan nagato that or maybe he mean't that to konan as in saying the rinnegan nagato he might not of mean't it as in konan is nagato will just have to see what happens with the battle and if madara wins or konan i want to see if you guys are right if konan will all of a sudden turn into nagato lol :when Madra said that it was meant to be interpreted as "Nagato of the Rinnegan" or something along those lines also edo tensei revives the soul that's affixed to a sacrificial body not the person's actual body --Cerez365 (talk) 18:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah thanks for explaining to me thats what i thought it mean't as in he was saying nagato of the rinnegan not as in konan is nagato akatsuki when konan meets madara in the latest chapter she is shown with the akatsuki robe, why would she wear it if shes not in the akatsuki :Who says it's an Akatsuki cloak? She, Nagato, Yahiko, and the rest of their little gang wore similar robes before Akatsuki was even founded. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It is also unlikely that it was Konan, because Madara has a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, it would grant him the opportunity to identify peoples' chakra. Why would Madara refer to Konan as Nagato? 1david12 . (talk) 19:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Shounensuki, remember Yahiko created Akatsuki before his death and in the anime it's crystal clear that Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi were in the "little" gang 1david12 . (talk) 19:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm aware, Yahiko had nothing to do with creating Akatsuki. I was referring to their gang of Ame rebels. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Madara wasn't refering to Konan as Nagato, he was asking were she hid Nagato/Rinnegan.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) please guys, i want to know if its possible for konan to give the rinnegan to naruto as a gift because what does she mean by gift of hope(the flower) since she believed in him .bams4real :1.that david person is trolling badly 2. no "bams4real" I highly doubt that possibility. She called them "flowers of hope that will never decay" as nothing more than a gesture did it before with Jiraiya showing that she too has placed her faith in Naruto as Nagato did --Cerez365 (talk) 22:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Give me my props.... Yahiko did create Akatsuki as stated in Manga.... So please stop acting as if you guys know more than me.... And my speculation on another talk page was correct too... Madara did give Nagato the Rinnegan.... Oh and Cerez365 who's trolling badly now?????? 1david12 . (talk) 22:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) This chapter was the first instance where Yahiko was said to have created Akatsuki. Up until chapter 509, both Nagato and Madara claimed to have created Akatsuki. Omnibender - Talk - 23:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Actually Nagato spoke through Yahiko's body as a medium of communication... having known already that Yahiko was the leader and founder of Akatsuki, just to brief his opponent on his past.1david12 . (talk) 22:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, david, for one thing, you guessing one thing right in a manga doesn't make you a genius. Second, uptil chapter 509, we knew Yahiko was leader of a gang, but it was never stated to be the Akatsuki. When Nagato talked to Nartuo about his past, he used his real body and said he created Akatsuki. If this seems rude and you don't like it, then change your attitude. Oh and if you hyperlink someone's name once, then you don't need to do it every time you mention them. If we did that, the wikia's pages would be all blue. It's very annoying Fangzntalonz (talk) 22:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Konan vs madara for..Nagato!? Ok, when Madara is up against Kabochi(Kabuto), we clearly see Nagato, and so does Madara in 490 so, why does he confront Konan and say, "I see you have no intention of telling me where you hid the rinnegan...Nagato" in 508? Makes no sense o.0 :That was another person's body covered in ash, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection only revives the soul.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Madara was asking Konan where she hid Nagato's body so he could the Rinnegan. The translators worded it weirdly.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see why people are so confused about the wording. It makes perfect sense and the logic is sound. Nagato is obviously the only person with the Rinnegan. So, it would be quite proper to call Nagato "the Rinnegan", such as how one would call Naruto "the Kyuubi" or Minato "the Fourth". -- (talk) 22:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm Just Kinda glad that they have brought Konan back into the series, she didn't really get to show off just how versatile her jutsu is. But I'm kinda sad that she's fighting Madara, because we know how dangerous he can be and I like Konan so it sucks that she might die here! --SandS Hero (talk) 17:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah i like her as well at the moment she seems to be doing well but there has to be a catch i don't think madara would die he's far too powerful and naruto is probably gonna kill madara i think will just have to see what happens the strange observation in the latest manga is where madara told konan that the rinnegan belong to him, we all knew he had it since he was a child,so how come is it his, if anybody has a new idea if its actually madara's,do enlightening me,tnx.((bams4real) :i knowww! This isn't a forum. :D --Cerez365 (talk) 15:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I know it is not a forum, but I would like to point out that Madara is a certified liar, and this could just be a psychological ploy to rattle her (think about his conversation with Sasuke, rattling him with the truth and smooth lies). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Unexpected Surprise?!?!?!? Ok in the paragraph about "Confining the Jinchuuriki ark" the writer said that "...to Madadra's unexpected surprise..." which is redundant because a surprise is unexpected. Can this be corrected please. Lafon (talk) 15:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Labret piercing Did she Konan already have that piercing when Yahiko died? I was reading chapter 509 again, and noticed she didn't have it in her flashbacks. Omnibender - Talk - 01:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, it only appears after Yahiko dies.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Status So, should Konan be listed as deceased, or presumed deceased? I mean, I'm assuming deceased, but I didn't wanna step on any toes... (talk) 19:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Madara said that when his illusion on her ended, so will her life, so my vote goes towards "presumed deceased". Abells92 (talk) 20:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :The circunstances of her possible death are uncertain. The scene with Nagato's cript may even be just part of Madara's illusion on Konan, maybe some kind of mind reading since the scene suddenly changed without showing the outcome of the fight. Shadow Abyss (talk) 01:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Final Jutsu Should we include Konan's final jutsu, in her techniques? The one that resembles krillin's signature move in DBZ, like we did for her paper shiruken? :It's already listed, it's the Paper Angel Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 01:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think he means the ring of paper Konan was about to use.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Paper Angel You know, I'm not sure if the chasm *is* paper angel. Konan expresses she used up so much chakra she can't maintain her paper angel jutsu any more... and if you look, she's no longer made of paper. Since she's talking about deactivating techniques due to lack of chakra, and two are ending, it might be she's referring to a form of Dance of the Shikigami she's using. ZeroSD (talk) 03:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah i think there is another jutsu she is going to use but i don't think she's dead yet what was that thing over konan just before madara grabs her neck was it a rainbow cause madara says i'll put your rainbow of colours in darkness if you guys don't know what i'm on about i'm on about at the end of manga 510 Alright guys heres the deal, we don't have a name for the technique she used that made the paper abyss, we do know however, that she has a technique that turns her body into paper called the paper angel technique http://1.bp.blogspot.com/__-o7wjmKvDw/TJE27BSRNmI/AAAAAAAABwU/CQ8BHmdpm6s/s1600/07.png (bottom row, middle picture). Most people are confusing this with the dance of the shikigami or whatever it is called, but that is just a technique that turns her into paper which folds into butterflies to spy around --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 20:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Exploding tags I think Konan can create paper form her own charka, and she can change the color of these paper, so she can make exploding tags by this way. She write the seal with his color shifting abillites, doesn't she? Domynyk 16:58, Sept 17, 2010, (UTC) Appearance Her appearance section says she wears purple pants and white shoes. How do we know the colors of her outfit ? :The anime shows the colors. Sign your posts.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) How we should report her present condition as of Chapter 510 until further notice. Thank you SuperSaiyaMan, someone who agrees with me. To put it clearly we do not know she is dead. I believe it is standard to wait for a corpse; granted Kisame was an exception, but I cannot think offhand of a single time where we did not see a corpse, even Jiraiya gave off his last thoughts. More to the point, the words that Konan was saying before Madara grabbed her throat indicated that she was confident despite having had a pipe go through her body, had arguably the most powerful man alive in front of her (do not argue about it), and was low on chakra. In summary, do not assume dead and let it be written down. If I am wrong than I am wrong, but let us acknowledge due process. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :She is presumed deceased until she is seen again or said otherwise.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Because...? As I understand it we generally wait for a corpse. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC)